


Unorthodox Birthday

by Sassy_Sas



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Birthday, F/M, Icha Icha, Presents, Unorthodox, kakasaku - Freeform, proposal, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Sas/pseuds/Sassy_Sas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi realises Sakura's methods can be very unorthodox. Pairing: KakaSaku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unorthodox Birthday

**Disclaimer:** I, Lady Sassy Sas, do hereby disclaim all rights to the wonderful world that is Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi was tired. Bone tired.

The mission had been hell and had taken a lot out of him. He had spent a great deal of time chasing the miscreants about and then had to fight and, eventually, deal his way to a compromise.

If Naruto wasn't the Hokage _and_ justified in giving him the mission then Kakashi would have taken delight in finding the most embarrassing and humiliating pay-back for him.

But he was the Hokage so Kakashi didn't have that liberty.

His sandals scuffed the ground beneath as he dragged his feet along the road. He could see the pubs were still open and lights dotted above him from apartments and houses on either side. A few shops and food stands were open as well.

Turning down a side street, he made his way onto one of the smaller main streets and carried on towards his own apartment.

He just wanted to collapse on his bed and sleep for at least a month. He grunted in annoyance when he realised his Hokage would not let that happen. Naruto had the tendency to send out any ANBU who were in the village to badger him until he showed up.

His eyes narrowed when he remembered Sakura helping the blonde in the countless endeavours to get him up at un-reasonable hours and into the office before one in the afternoon. Anything before one was un-godly and too damn early.

He had tried to reason with both members of his old team that if they insisted on calling him 'old' then they should allow the elderly to rest and respect their wishes.

They had stopped calling him old after that, much to his disdain. He hated being called old but it _did_ give him good excuses; what he thought were good and plausible excuses.

He quickly hid in the shadows of a nearby alleyway when he heard and saw the people of his inward ranting coming towards him. He was _not_ in the mood to listen to Naruto's teasing and sniggering and Sakura being pedantic and nit-picky.

He froze as Naruto walked on past Sakura as she stopped and looked around. Her gaze lingered in the alley he was in but never actually rested on him.

"Sakura-chan, is something wrong?" Naruto turned back, his arms still resting behind his head.

Sakura squinted her eyes as if whatever she was looking for would make itself more clear, "I thought I…"

"Huh?"

"Never mind," she shook her head and continued walking.

"You know, Sakura, you'll get wrinkles if you squint like that,"

"Baka!" Sakura whacked her Hokage across the back of the head.

"Ite, ite!" Naruto rubbed his head and pouted, "You're not allowed to abuse the Hokage, Haruno!"

Sakura snorted, "You're not my Hokage, baka; you're my knuckleheaded teammate and always will be, no matter what title you hold,"

Their voices faded away and Kakashi snuck back out of the alley. For a few minutes he had thought Sakura would have found him and thanked Kami that she hadn't. He leaped onto the nearest rooftop and made haste to his apartment.

* * *

He lay in bed reading his book. The lights were off, the curtains pulled back and he was reading by the moonlight. He always left the curtains open and the lights off when he was on a mission so he was hoping by keeping them that way that everyone would think he was still away.

He sighed and gazed at the moon. In reality, he was really hoping someone had remembered his birthday. He was lonely and although he kept telling himself that he didn't want company, he knew he wasn't fooling himself.

Every year since his father's death, Kakashi had been adamant that he didn't need to celebrate his birthday. When he was put on a team with Minato, Rin and Obito, they had forced celebrating his birthday on him, even though he was adamant he didn't want to.

After they had died, it was back to quiet birthdays and spending them alone and how he wished. That hadn't changed until Team 7 came about and he had gotten Mr. Ukki who still sat proudly on the window sill.

But after that had been disbanded, he had only celebrated his birthday on random years. It wasn't until after the war that he felt truly alone and actually realised he appreciated the times it had been celebrated.

Maybe he could still invite Sakura and Naruto – _No! I'm still annoyed at the blonde baka! I'll get my own back on you, Naruto._

He shook his head as he tried to get his mind back on his book but it wasn't co-operating. It insisted on making him remember previous birthday's and how alone he had been for a majority of them.

"To go out or not to go out…maybe I'll just summon the pack," he muttered to himself.

"You could but I doubt you'd have nearly as much fun than if it was just the two of us," came a soft, sultry voice from the shadows surrounding the door to his bedroom.

Kakashi just stared in the woman's direction with a bored expression. Inside he was wondering how the hell Sakura had managed to get into his apartment without his knowing about it.

Sakura stepped into his line of view and he noticed she was clad in one of his long jounin jumpers, the bottom only reaching mid-thigh. His eyes trailed up and not for the first time, marvelled at the sight of her hair.

Sakura had grown it out since the war and it now reached just below the last her ribs. It looked silky smooth, just as he'd know it'd feel. His eyes reached hers and he noticed she had a cheeky grin on her face, "So are you going to tell me?"

Sakura cocked her head as a look of phoney confusion took over the cheeky grin, "Hmm? Tell you what, Kakashi?"

"How you got in or what you're doing here, dressed in one of my jumpers?"

Sakura put on a thoughtful expression, "Hmm. Nope and nope,"

Kakashi was about to rebuke her but before he could, the woman launched herself onto the bed beside him and had him pinned under her, "Did you think I'd forgotten?"

Kakashi stared at her blankly, having no clue as to what she was talking about, "Forgotten?"

Sakura's cheeky grin was back on and she brought her head down, her nose trailing lightly up and down the side of his neck before nipping the lobe of his ear, "Your birthday," she whispered.

Kakashi shivered at her ministrations, "Oh. That."

Sakura pulled back to pout at him, "You don't sound enthusiastic; do you not want to _celebrate_?"

Kakashi huffed softly, "The fact that I my birthday is here again and I'm still the same age I was four – nearly five, years ago?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. He was still sensitive about his age after all this time.

They both looked into each other's eyes, one filled with silent challenge while the other held a silent questioning and observation.

Sakura could feel his fingers tracing the back of her thighs with a feather touch and it took all her will-power and concentration not to let it show how tickly it was. She had all kinds of fun and games for them tonight but there was a more important part of her present she needed to get out of the way first.

Bending down again she used her teeth to drag his mask down and then licked over his Adam's apple, tracing a path all the way up to his mouth where she grabbed his bottom lip with her teeth and alternated between nipping and sucking gently.

Kakashi had a hard time trying to control his innate dominant side but he had learned the hard way a few months into their relationship a few years back that when Sakura wanted to have control that he wasn't allowed to overthrow her; the woman had an ocean of medical jutsu in her arsenal and with her chakra control she wasn't someone you wanted to trifle with in the bed.

He responded instantly when she began to kiss him, deeply and sensually. Her eyes were closed but then they opened slightly to reveal her hunger, lust and love. As he was about to move his hands further up to remove his clothing from her she sat up again and grabbed his hands, stopping them from their mission.

"Not just yet. I have something for you," she smiled as Kakashi pouted and kissed him softly before moving off of him and walking out the room.

He set aside his book, ensuring it wouldn't be harmed from their sure-to-be amorous activities later in the night.

Sakura returned with a wrapped up rectangle; a shape his eyes and mind had committed to memory. His Kunoichi had got him an Icha Icha book. This had him momentarily stunned as she manoeuvred herself back on the bed and sat on his thighs again, presenting him the wrapped book.

"Happy birthday, Kakashi!" she smiled brightly.

He took it from her, un-wrapping it and when he saw what he now held in his hands he almost dropped it. He looked at the book reverently before gazing up at the woman on his lap in astonishment, "How…?"

Sakura grinned and laughed sheepishly, "Actually…it _was_ mine. I've had it since he died. He gave Tsunade all of his original works and she always got the first published books. When he died, Shishou couldn't bear having them and she was going to throw them out but I saved them. Works like those – no matter how vulgar they may be – shouldn't be thrown out," Sakura stared at him with adoration, "I know yours got ruined when working with the children at the academy earlier on today. I was going to give this to you _before_ I found that out but now it just justifies it,"

"S-Sakura…I don't know what to say," he looked away from her to the book in his hands again, "Thank you,"

"It's no biggie. They're not my thing anyway; although, some of the sex scenes are fun to act out…" Kakashi's head whipped up and he looked at her through narrowed eyes, trying to gauge if she was lying or not.

"I got bored," she shrugged.

Kakashi sat there speechless. This woman, his ex-student and current partner both on and off the field, the one who had proclaimed countless times over the years of how he could read such perverted books, had now admitted to reading one – if not all, of them.

"Now who's the pervert, Sa-ku-ra?" he smiled evilly.

Sakura chuckled and shrugged again before leaning in to whisper in his ear again, "How can I not when I've been dating one of Konoha's most well-known perverts for a little over three years?"

The man had no retort to that so he just brought his gaze back to the book.

Sakura shifted a bit, "Open it," she semi-ordered him in a quiet voice.

Kakashi gave her a questioning glance before he opened the book. Inside was a note with Sakura's hand-writing on it. After reading the short message he looked back at her expectantly, "Follow the code that Jiraiya used during the Invasion of Pein,"

After fifteen minutes, Kakashi's eye was glazed over, his mind rapidly working to see if what he had de-coded could actually be true. By Sakura's soft giggle he knew it was.

"Well?" her fingers gently brushed his hair back and way from his face.

He brought his face up closer to hers, "Shouldn't I be the one to ask that question?" was all he could think of.

Sakura laughed out loud before bringing her forehead to rest against his, "If it was up to you, it'd be years before you got round to it. After all, you have to keep up with being the perpetually late, filled with endless excuses, and perverted man that you are. _This_ way things can actually move on at a reasonable time,"

Kakashi pouted and looked put out, "You like me that way,"

"I _love_ you that way; I wouldn't dare change the man you are for he wouldn't be the man I am hopelessly in love with,"

Kakashi closed the distance between their lip and held her to his with his right hand tangled at the base of her skull, the other arm wrapped firmly around her middle and pulling her even closer to him.

When they pulled away, her eyes were glossy and filled with lust, "Well? I'm not going to wait until _you_ think it's time to give an answer."

Kakashi laughed and then smirked, "Yes, Sakura. I'll marry you,"

"Good boy. Now, who's going dominate who tonight?"

Kakashi let Sakura take the lead for the first part of their intimate night; he knew no other present would top this one, nor would any other birthday top this one.

And as he finally removed the jumper from his new and recent fiancée he realised just how unorthodox her methods really were at times.

* * *

**Just a little something to celebrate our beloved Copy-Nin's birthday.**

**(Sorry if I got the Mr. Ukki thing wrong; I looked online for the actual reason as to why Naruto gave Kakashi the plant but couldn't find anything other than Naruto gave it to him ^^")**

**So yes...Happy Birthday, Kakashi!**

**Read and review or lurk and read; whatever tickles your fancy =)  
**

**Lady Sassy Sas xXx**


End file.
